


Responsibility

by sanstaedium



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, based on a comic by elicitsins, but I'll be adding more, car stuff, g!sans - Freeform, it's super short right now, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanstaedium/pseuds/sanstaedium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a little touchy-feely with Gaster!Sans. Based on a comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [\- title not known -](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/183136) by elicitsins. 



> Credit to elicitsins! Here's the comic: http://elicitsins.tumblr.com/post/140065943641

It had been a long car ride, and your eyes were feeling heavier with each passing telephone line. There was no moon that you could see from your seat, but you weren’t really looking. Occasionally you stole a glance at Sans in the driver’s seat, who remained focused on the dark road ahead.

  
Just as you felt yourself begin to drift off, Sans laid his hand on the center console, palm up. You put your hand in his, feeling the smooth bone as his thumb rubbed gently over your knuckles. Sitting up, you took a closer look at his hand. You had always wondered how monster magic really worked. He shot a glance at you from the corner of his eye and smiled as you ran your fingertips over his metacarpals.

  
“Curious?” Sans asked.

  
“A little.”

  
You pulled the leather bands around his wrist back a bit, your thumbs pressing lightly into the joints. Magic obviously had something to do with monster anatomy, but you wondered how it worked. Maybe it was like blood? Originating from somewhere and moving all throughout like it did in a human body.

  
Your eyes wandered up his arm to his chest. Feeling a little braver than usual, you raised your hand to touch his rib cage through his thick jumper. You shook slightly as you gently stroked downward, then up again. Sans’s lungs moved up and down with each breath as you ran your hands over the smooth bone in long, lingering circles. You weren’t sure what you were doing, but it seemed to be working. Sans now had his eyes set straight ahead, jaw tight. Taking a small breath to summon your courage, you hooked your fingers up under his sweater and gingerly brushed against the bone there. He felt cool to touch and you swore you felt something buzzing slightly against your fingers. It must be his magic, you thought.  
Before you could further explore, you felt Sans lay a hand on your leg, resting it mid-thigh before giving it a light squeeze.

  
“Be sure you know what you’re doing, doll.” He warned, voice low.

  
A chill ran up your arms as you looked up at him. He didn’t turn to meet your eyes, but his expression was serious. Your hand hovered, barely touching him beneath his sweater. Did you really want this?  
You decided you did.

  
Moving closer, you pushed your hand up further, caressing the smooth bones of his sternum. You saw Sans’s fingers tighten around the steering wheel, and you smiled with a little more confidence.

  
Satisfied with Sans’s torso, you moved lower, resting a hand on the flat of his pelvic bone. Before you could move any further, he was slowing the car to a roll and pulling off to the side of the road. You looked around nervously, then removed your hand and sat up. Sans cut the engine and eyed you from the side, his dark eyes ominous in the night. A question formed on your lips, but he met you with a grin that kept you quiet.

  
“Don’t tell me you’re getting all shy now.” He smirked at you, canines glinting in the dim light. You couldn’t find the words to respond.

  
You watched as his hands, dropping down, began to unbuckle his belt. “I warned you,” he tutted, “touching me like that while I drive…” You watched in anticipation as he lifted his shirt up and turned his body to face you. Your eyes dropped down to his hand, which now grasped his erect, dark blue member.

  
“Take responsibility.”


End file.
